


Cats Are The Least of Your Problems

by targaryxngorx



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 16:14:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3698747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/targaryxngorx/pseuds/targaryxngorx





	Cats Are The Least of Your Problems

Danielle stepped out of the shower, refreshed and ready for sleep. She wrapped her towel around herself and began song herself, but something made her stop. She distinctly remembered bringing all the clothes she needed with her. That included underwear. She turned quickly, hoping they'd fallen or something of the sort, but what she found was a cat holding them in his jaws.

"Fuck." She whispered. She knew that any quick movements, and the cat would run. Slowly she approached it.

"Here kitty, kitty. Give those back you little shit," She said quietly.

But within a few seconds, the cat darted out of the open door. Danielle, holding on tightly to her towel, ran after it. She saw it disappear through an open window.

"God dammit!" She yelled, running out of her front door.

Forgetting the fact that her towel was the only thing covering her nakedness, she ran across the lawn of her apartment building after the flash of orange and white. When she caught up with it, something caught her eye. Her underwear was no longer in its mouth. She felt hot breath on her neck, and startled, she dropped her towel. There was a pressure on her shoulders, and soon the man's arms were wrapped around her neck, her panties dangling from a single finger.

"Missing something, babe?" He rasped into her ear. Danielle shivered, trying to step away from him, but he held her there.

"Don't call me babe," She growled. "And let me go."

"Tch, tch, tch. No can do, princess," he said, cupping her breast with his free hand.

He turned her so she was facing him.

"You know, it's not a bad thing that my cat here took these," he said, examining the panties between them. "But I can only wonder... Why is it that you chose black lace tonight? Going out? Hoping to get fucked by Mister tall-dark-and-mysterious?"

"Get off of me," She groaned, trying to wrestle out of his grip.

He ignored her and instead trailed his fingers down to her cunt, circling her clit with one.

"Hm. Interesting. It seems to me that you aren't hating this as much as you're putting off."

Alastair held a smug grin as he pushed a finger inside of her. Danielle whimpered loudly, bucking her hips against his hand.

"Please... Stop," She muttered, tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"You don't _really_ want me to do that, princess. I know you don't. I can see right through you." He pushed another finger inside and began curling them, hitting her sweet spot each time.

After only a few minutes, she came fervently against his hand, tears slipping down her face.

"See? It's so much easier for the both of us when you comply," He said, running a hand through her hair.

"I'm so glad Lucifer here didn't do all of that hard work for nothing." Alastair gestured behind her to the cat who was beginning to morph into the form of a human. Danielle shamefully looked behind her to the one who'd gotten her into this mess.

"Hi there, sweetcake. Hope that was as much fun for you as it was Al and I," He said sarcastically.

"Fuck you," Danielle brokenly mumbled.


End file.
